Crystal Release
'Description' The Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton) is a rare and specialized Kekkei Genkai that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Crystal Release users can crystallize any matter form into crystal, from physical materials to vapors in the air. This renders techniques based on physical natures, e.g. earth, water, and wood styles, useless against it. Master users of this release can even crystallize their targets down to the cellular level. Crystal Release cannot crystallize raw energy or chakra, due to their lack of mass. It is also susceptible to certain sound wave frequencies. Even with its weaknesses, Crystal Release is a powerful and coveted Kekkei Genkai, which requires minimal hand seals to use. Jutsu Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Crystal Release. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in ''the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' Other Jutsu Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Clone Technique - The user creates a jade crystal mirror, and identical clones of the user emerge from the mirror. Due to being made of crystal, they can endure more damage than a typical shadow clone and by expending 20 CP the clones can regrow broken crystal back into its original shape. When destroyed, the clone explodes into crystal needles doing damage equal to the clone's remaining CP. CP minimum per clone. Follows [http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clones Shadow Clone mechanic. Regeneration is cosmetic only, does not heal the clone/undo damage dealt to it, but can regrow arms, etc. Versatility of this feat requires that shadow clone be taken as a feat first.] Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Crystal Release: Hexagonal Shuriken- The user creates several crystal shuriken and launches them at the opponent. The shuriken are six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade, resembling snowflakes. (10 CP) Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade - The user quickly creates a blade made of crystal on their arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. (10 CP/5 CP upkeep) Crystal Release: Crystal Needles - The user creates sharp crystals that shoot at the target at high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. (10 CP) Crystal Release: Crystal Armour -This technique allows the user to cover their skin with a sheet of crystal that improves their strength. (10 CP/round) Str Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel - The user creates a wheel out of crystal and has it circle around them, allowing them to reach incredibly high speeds and move across liquids with ease. (10 CP/round) Spd 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon - The users crystallizes the moisture in the air around them, forming it into the shape of a large dragon. The dragon is manipulated at the user's will to attack enemies with its crystal fangs. (20 CP/15 CP upkeep) Crystal Release: Crystal Lance - This technique allows the user to create a large and sharp spear-like crystal on their forearm, which can be used to impale a target. The size of the lance is proportionate to the chakra invested. (20 CP/15 CP upkeep) Crystal Release: The God's Crossing Technique - The user places their hand on a surface (be it water, the ground, a building, etc.) and by pulsing crystal chakra through their hand, creates a long stream of crystals that move rapidly at the direction of their target, piercing and impaling the enemy. (20 CP) Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison - This techniques allows the user to encase their opponent in crystal. Those trapped inside appear to become covered by a frostbite-like pattern all over their bodies. (20 CP/10 CP upkeep) [bind technique] 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall - The user sends out a wave of chakra which turns into an almost impenetrable crystal wall that surrounds the user. (40 CP/20 CP upkeep) [defensive barrier technique] Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique - This technique allows the user to create a gigantic crystal flower labyrinth. The epicenter is decided by the user. Enemies hit by the attack are severely damaged by the razor sharp crystals (40 CP) [AoE attack, 30 ft radius - this is NOT a binding feat] Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance - The user surrounds themselves in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which continuously revolve around the user as they launch them at high speeds. (40 CP/35 CP upkeep) 'Known Users' Tsukiko Category:Rank Upgrade